The Cooper Clan: Back in Action
by Icyangel12
Summary: Sly Cooper has laid his cane down and is now retired. But when a new foe appears it was time for a new thief to take his place and make her name in the Cooper legacy! Meet Jinx Cooper the daughter of Sly she and her gang The Cooper Crew are heading out to make there mark on the world... Now if only her brother weren't a cop!
1. Reviewing the files

**Okay my buds like I said in my letter I'm rewriteing the Cooper girls. It's got all new gang members, new villians, and new officers of the law. It's a whole new story but with the same plot to my followers I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causeing but I'm really unhappy with my first version of this story. *Sob* Sorry this is really emotional because The Cooper girls was my first fanfic. Okay deep breaths now lets get on the road with this.**

_Review the Files_

Inside a hidden base a large dark figure sat at a table reading over stolen files reading over each one the figure looked at the first stack of files inside the figure took a cooper tailon and read over the pages inside.

_The Gang_

_Name: Jenny Silva Cooper _

_Alias: Jinx Cooper_

_Age: Eighteen_

_Species: Raccoon_

_Family: Sly Cooper-Father, Carmilita Cooper-Mother, and Carlos Cooper-Elder Brother_

_Basic Appearence: Jenny is 5'7" has brown eyes, blue hair that goes down to the center of her back which is usually found in a braid. She has red-silver fur and has raccoon markings._

_Rank-Job: Leader and Theif_

_Weapons: Family Cane_

_Summary: Jenny is the daughter of former master theif Sly cooper and former interpole inspector Carmilita Cooper formerly Fox. Jenny has become the next theif in the cooper line she has assembled a team of theives to follow in her family's footstep. She and her gang are becoming a high target of the interpole most wanted._

_Facts: Jenny is the inventor of the Jump Dancing: A theiving move that allows dance like jumping allowing the user to avoid moving laser beams._

_Name: Trixie Luka Storm_

_Alias: Trix_

_Age: Nineteen_

_Species: Lioness_

_Family: Murry Storm-Father Tracy Storm-Mother_

_Basic Appearence: Trix is a 5'9' lioness who has bright pink eyes and hair a darker shade of pink that sits on her shoulders and has sandy brown fur _

_Rank-Job: The Brawn and Get-Away Driver._

_Weapon: Her brute strength._

_Summary: Daughter of two former racers she has inherited her parents driving skills and her father's strength she was recruted into Jenny Cooper's Gang as the get away driver and brawn she is highly dangerous._

_Facts: She is protective over the rest of the gang._

_Name: Helen Jean Gaget_

_Alias: Jean_

_Age: Seventeen_

_Species: Mouse_

_Family: Penelope Gaget-Mother Bently Gaget-Father Penny Gaget- Elder Sister _

_Basic Appearence: Helen is 5'1" has green eyes, wears glasses, and has deep green short cut hair. She is albino and has bright white fur._

_Rank-Job: Brains_

_Weapon: Sleep Dart Cross-Bow_

_Summary: The daughter of two master minds and has inherited there smarts and has been recrutied as the Brains for Jenny's Gang._

_Facts: She has many known and unknown inventions. She is a high school grad._

_Name: Chelsea Erica Burner_

_Alias: Pyro_

_Age: Eighteen_

_Species: Cat_

_Family: Blue Burner-Elder Brother_

_Basic Appearence: Chelsea is 5'4" has white fur with brown patches and green eyes. Her hair is the same colour as her patches and is cut extremly short so it doesn't burn._

_Rank-Job: Demolitions_

_Weapon: A hand held torch_

_Summary: A Cat who lived with her older brother she was found by and become friends with Jean, Jinx, and Trix. She is now there Demolitions expert._

_Facts: Chelsea knows how to make fireworks._

_Name: Minnie Marks_

_Alias: Misty_

_Age: Nineteen_

_Species: Dalmation_

_Family: Unknown_

_Basic Appearence: Minnie is 5'3" has white spoted fur and black hair that is curled to perfection. Her eyes are bright blue. _

_Rank-Job: Disquise Designer and Inside Agent_

_Weapon: She know martial Arts_

_Summary: Minnie is was working with Chelsea to steal from local criminals in there neighbor hood. She and Chelsea both became part of the gang. Minnie in now the disquise maker she hides people better than anybody known today._

_Facts: She can make a normal person look completely diffrent with only a black sharpie._

The figure threw the file down then grabbed the secound file and opened it up reading the next set of files.

_The Law_

_Name: Carlos Conner Cooper_

_Alias: None_

_Age: Twently Five _

_Species: Gray Fox _

_Family: Sly Cooper-Father Carmilita Cooper- Mother Jenny Cooper-Little Sister_

_Basic Appearence: Carlos is 6'3" has green eyes, gray fur and hair._

_Rank-Job: Constable_

_Weapon: Shock Pistols _

_Summary: The older brother of Jenny he is usually the one to search for her and her gang. He has inherited his mother's tendancy to see the world in black and white and forget about the gray area's._

_Facts: He is in a relationship with Officer Gaget and cares about Jenny._

_Name: Penny Grace Gaget_

_Alias: Pen_

_Age: Twenty Four_

_Species: Mouse _

_Family: Penelope Gaget-mother Bently Gaget-Father Helen Gaget-Little Sister_

_Basic Appearence: A 5'9", purple furred, blonde haired mouse._

_Rank-Job: Inspector._

_Weapon: Shock Pistol _

_Summary: She is Carlos's partner and helps him try to capture many of the criminals that they go after. She isn't as smart as her sister but is almost as smart so she usually can evalulate what her sister is going to be doing next but usually is too late to do anything about it._

_Facts: She is in a relatoin ship with Officer Cooper and Is the older sister of Jean. _

The figure looked at the many files and papers scattered over it's table before chuckleing darkly. "We'll it looks like I'm going to have my claws full with this group. But my plans shall not fail..."

**Dun Dun Dun... Alright you may have noticed that almost all the old gang members and the Radders are gone but a few of them are going to be back don't worry. **


	2. Gross are you guys dating?

**Okay fan's here is the first rewriten chapter of the Cooper girls Gang! But it's now the Cooper Crew so sorry if you liked the original name!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any **_**original**_** Sly Cooper charaters.**

_Chapter One _

_The Start of an Adventure_

It was a dark summers Paris night and a plan was unfolding... A raccoon walked down the street with a back-pack slung over her shoulder, a dufflebag in her hand, and a suitcase trailed behind her it was obvious that she was going somewhere for a long time. The raccoon had dark red fur tinted with grey her brown eyes shifting around as she brushed a lock of blue hair out of her face. That night she wore black skinny jeans, a purple tank-top, and a pair of flipflops. She stopped when she reached her destination: a shady looking cafe. The raccoon opened the door to get a large wift of cigar smoke and whisky.

She entered too see groups of people gathered suspisously around tables, hunching in tight circles. The raccoon set her sights on a table in the corner where smoke hadn't acumulated. A dalmation, calico cat, lioness and mouse sat around the table chating with eachother.

"Jean are we all here?" The raccoon asked as she sat down, throwing her heavy carrying devices in the corner where a number of bags sat together.

"Yeah Jinx we're all here..." The mouse said she had green hair and eyes, she was an albino so her fur was white. She wore a pair of tan pants, a green t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers she also wore a pair of thick glasses "And ready to go," She added

"Good are we all ready for this?" Jinx asked a serious look on her face "You don't have to do this you can back out now if you want,"

"No," The Dalmation said. She had perfectly curled black hair, blue eyes, and her ears laid loosely on her hair. She wore a light blue knit-top, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of flats. She jestered to the calico cat before saying "Pyro and I got into this were not going to leave you now,"

"Yeah! Me and Misty started it and now we're going to finish it!" Pyro said punching the air. Pyro had white fur with brown patches that were the same colour as her hair that was short so it reached just above her green eyes. She wore a red t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and brown sneakers.

The lioness spoke up "Why'd you even ask that question? We're all with you," The lioness had pink eyes that were two shades lighter than her ho pink hair and sandy brown fur. She wore a camo t-shirt, cargo-shorts, and a pair of flip-flops

"Trix is right," Jean said pushing up her glasses "We're with you all the way and we're alway going to be,"

"I just wanted to be sure jez," Jinx said "Now lets get the list going, first did everyone get what we need because after this we're not coming back," The group nodded "Okay secound does everyone got what we need for the job?" She asked.

Jean laid a building blue-print on the table "This took some doing to get but I've got the interpole blue prints Constable Cooper and Inspector Gaget's office is here," She said pointing to a small back office on the paper.

"I've got the hummer outside in the ally for a quick get away," Trix said pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"I've got our new uniforms," Misty said excitedly.

"And I'll help you get inside the building after that it's all up to you," Pryo said.

Jinx smiled "Yeah no pressure,"

"So should we wait for our fries or just go now?" Pyro asked sarcasticly

"Waiter! Make that order to go!" Trix hollered not a secound later.

Inside interpool a young mouse walked down the halls with a huge stack of files in her arms. She was 5'9" had light purple fur, green eyes, and yellow hair. She wore a blue police uniform and an shiny interpole badge gleamed on her chest. She walked down a small hallway her office "Hello Inspector Gaget... Constable Cooper is inside," Her shy tree-frog secretary said.

"Thank-you Susan. We're going home right after this you can take the rest of the night off," Inspector Gaget said after much struggle she opened the door to her office.

"Oh thank-you Penny!" Her secretary said running from her desk. Penny smiled when she saw a sleeping fox at the desk next to her own. He was 6'3" had grey fur and when they were open he had green eyes.

"Carlos sweety wake up," Penny said shaking the grey fox.

"Wha?" Carlos asked sleeply as Penny opened a safe in the back of the room and threw the files inside.

"It's quiting time Carlos," She said punching the eletronic code into the safe after shutting it.

"Hm," Carlos said wrapping his arms around her waist "When we get home we can snuggle up on the coach and watch a nice movie," Penny giggled slightly her boyfriend was such a tease.

*On the roof*

On the roof Jinx sat by a air duct while Pyro sat cutting the entrance opened with her mini-torch. Jinx now wore a pair of soft soled purple sneakers, a pair of loose black jeans held up by a chain belt, a black back-pack, a purple tank top, and a pair of long black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was now held back by a purple head band. To finish off her new look she wore her father's old mask and a choker with a purple version of the cooper clan insignia. Over her sholder the cooper cane was thrown over lazily as she waited for her friend to finish welding.

"Okay I'm done," Pyro said lifting up her welding mask. Pyro now wore a dark orange long-sleaved button-up shirt which had the sleaves rolled up, a pair of tan jeans, and a pair of sneakers with a flame pattern "Good luck," She said high-fiveing Jinx as she started to crawl throught the small space.

"Thanks," Jinx said over her shoulder as Pyro climbed off the roof and into an a dark alley where a purple hummer sat. Pyro then jumped into the hummer where the rest of the team sat. Trix was in the drivers seat ready to make a speedy exit; Trix now wore a pink t-shirt, a pair of tan cargo shorts and a pair of tan hikeing boots. Her hands were covered by bikers gloves and were tightly gripping the wheel.

Jean sat in the back of the hummer surrounded by computers. Jean now wore a green sweeter, a pair of light blue overalls and a pair of green checkered converse. She watched the video feed on the many screens in the back-half of the hummer. "Okay Jinx you have to go another three feet the take a left," Jean said.

"She's in a one by two space I'm surprised she can tell how long a foot is," Misty said leaning on the back of Jean's chair. She now wore a bright blue shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of blue coverse with hearts decorateing them.

"I can't I'm listening to my brother and Jean's older sister flirt it's sickening," Jinx whispered slightly discusted. She sat in front of the air shaft as Carlos and Penny left the office turning out the lights as they danced around sujestively "Finally," Jinx said releaved.

"What did you find the office?" Pyro asked.

"Yes and the horror is gone," Jinx said breaking into the safe pulling out the heavy stack off files. When suddenly a blareing alarm sounded "The files are booby taped! Trix get your need for speed on!" Jinx said putting the files in her back-pack makeing a break for it out the window as a shock pistol blast came from her brother's gun.

"Already there!" Trix said reving seeing the male fox chase his Fox-coon sister across the roof tops a mouse girl not far behind.

"Get back here Jenny!" Carlos yelled shooting at his sister missing her completely.

"No way Carlos!" Jinx taunted as she jumped off the roof into the open sky light of the hummer. She could see Carlos curse at her as they sped away the cops hot on there tail.

Jinx pulled out the first file looking at the picture of her father with a large stap that said **missing** in a bold red "We're going to find you dad. Don't worry..."

"No mean to burst you bubble but where is this place we're going to be staying," Trix said.

Jinx laughed "Take the next left,"

On top of a tall building a barret wearing pink poodle sat sipping wine watching the police lights scower the city. Her phone started to ring she awnsered "Yes, they've got the files... Don't worry boss they won't get far. We'll stop them dead in there tracks,"

**Review if you like this chap. The next one is already up!**


	3. Hideout Mayhem

**Okay this is the third Chapter I've rewritten I'm putting in the new HQ and group bonding hope you guys like it!**

_Chapter Two_

_Home is where the Heist's Start_

The girls had lost the police a while back in France and where now in Venice, Italy where Jinx as promised directed them to there home for the time being: a boarded up opera house. It was isolted from the other area's around it because the wood bridges around the island were rotting and falling apart they were barely stable enough to walk on.

"Uh where are we going to park the hummer?" Trix asked seeing the bridges were out.

"There in that alley," Jean said pointing to a dead end alley inbetween two buildings. Trix parked the hummer in the shadows and the girls piled out of the hummer, grabbing there bags and walked across the the closest bridge. Jinx pulled out her cane and jumped into the over grown garden opening the door slightly so her gang could move through she went to the cellar door and yanked the boards off of the door after prying open the door she and the others walked into the large basement.

"Why didn't we use the door?" Misty asked.

"Thieves leave no trace, here we go, this is the front room," Jinx said opening the basement doors into a large open room with a fountain in the center.

"Wow," Pyro said in awe "This place is huge!"

"Yep!" Jinx said proudly "There's like a manson on the floor above us Don Octavio the mob boss went all out on converting this place into a home,"

Misty looked around before saying "And we might have to do a little renovating this place is a mess!" Looking at the dirt covered cherib statue in the center of the foutain

"Well after the Don went to jail his minions raided the place let's see how it is up stairs," Jean said as Trix pried open the door to the stairs. The group climbed up the stairs to the secound floor. The main room had two large stair cases on either side of the room leading up to the bedrooms, the hallway under the stairs lead to the living room, dineing room and the kitchen.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again WOW!" Pyro yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"Yeah but Misty was right this place is a mess," Jean said, that was true the house was wrecked. Chairs were fliped, glass was shattered, and a layer of dust and filth layed over everything.

"We've got three days to make this place a suitable home," Jinx said rolling up her sleaves "By then Jean's info searchy thingy will be done. So who wants to do what?"

"I'll get the wireing back on track because," Jean fliped a lightswitch and a sparks flew from the lights "Ya know,"

"I'll help you get this place in order and clean up a little," Trix said turning over the flipped over coaches and chairs that sat around the fireplace in the center of the main room.

"I'll clean with Trix!" Pyro said trying to lift a small chair.

"Well that leaves me and you Jinx," Misty said.

"Don't worry you and me have a job already. You need to help me pick pocket some loot and cash to trade for goods," Jinx said heading for the door again.

Misty smirked "Ah so I get to bug the little stupid thugs yay," She said sacasticly.

_Day One_

*Later on the streets of Venice*

"Awe you're such a cute lug aren't you?" Misty flirted as a group of thug hound dogs drooled over her as Jinx picked there pockets adding the thick wallets and small sacks of money and jewels adding them to an half-full backpac.

"ARRROOO! Pretty lady! Why don't you and me get a drink down at the pub?" One of them howled.

"Awe sweety I'm sorry I have to go my break is over bye-bye~," Misty said walking down the street and around the corner under arch way were Jinx ninja spire jumped down to the street.

"How are we doing?" Misty asked.

"Well we've got alot of stuff it's probly worth alot but we won't know how much we won't know how much we need until we get back to the hideout so lets get keep going until about one o'clock then we'll head home and get some sleep," Jinx said as she and Misty started there routine once again.

*Back at the hideout*

Jean had done it she was proud of herself she had setup the running water, the electric, and redid the entire circit board. She one problem it was dark, the moon was the only thing lighting the room, Jean couldn't turn on the lights someone would see the lights. "Hey Jean why aren't you turning on the lights?" Pyro asked.

"I can't if I do then the people will see the lights the windows are really big but if the see us we're done for," Jean said.

"How about we just stay on the cannal side of the house," Trix said "Besides the only thing over here are bedrooms and we've already got that side of the place clean,"

"Yeah we better sleep in the living room tonight," Jean said with as sigh "Jinx has looted tons of cash so we have to go shopping tomarrow,"

_Day Two_

Jinx and the gang had fallen asleep in the main room still in the same clothes as the day before and had woken to the light cherping of crickets "Dudes did we just sleep throught the day?" Pyro asked noticing that the sun had almost finished setting.

"I think we did," Jean said with a yawn crawling out of her sleeping bag cracking her back walking to her computer which sat on a table next ot the coach where Trix slept. She opened it and entered her password and checked the information gatherings progress "Halfway there... So what are we going to do today?" She asked with a yawn.

"You're password is cheese?" Pyro asked with a laugh.

"Yes it's easy to remember and it's not like the password matters with all my fire walls and protection measures," Jean said closeing her computer.

Misty sat up streching her hair still perfectly curled she yawned "Let's explore this place it used to be a mob boss's place I bet this place has tons of secret stuff,"

"Cool so that leaves you on grocery duty," Jinx said "We and Misty did our parts you guys have to buy the stuff while we unpack,"

"Okay," Jean said the calico pyromanic sighed "We can microwave pizza and buy some movies,"

*At Walmart*

"So why are you guys here at like eleven thirty at night?" The cashier said ringing up the millionth can of nonperisable food. The cashier was a perisan cat who was extremely fluffy and a had a squished in face.

"We're students who just moved in and we've all just saved up the money to get enought food to last us the year so we're making sure we get stuff that'll last that long," Jean said as Pyro and Trix put the bags into there third cart.

"Why didn't you do that earlier today?"

"We have classes durring the day," Pyro said.

"Okay... That's everything that'll be six hundred fifty-four dollars and ninety two cents," Jean took out her wallet placed thirteen fiftys in the cashiers hand and the other two were already at the hummer "Hey where did they go?" The cashier asked for when she turned around to give Jean her change the gang was already out of the parking lot and down the road.

*Back at the hideout*

Jinx sat on her bed looking at one of the files that they had stolen from her brother and Penny.

**Sly Cooper: Reported kidnapped by daughter witnesses report that a bat with matalic atributes had taken him along with his wife.**

**Carmilita Cooper: Reported kidnapped by daughter taken by same person who took her husband.**

**Murray Storm: M.I.A.**

**Tracy Storm: M.I.A.**

**Bently Gaget: M.I.A.**

**Penelope Gaget: M.I.A.**

**Blue Burner: Unknown**

**The Cooper Crew: Wanted by interpole**

Jinx sighed Murray and Bently had gone M.I.A. after she and her gang had made there first hiest they didn't know if they were kidnapped too or if they were in hideing; Blue had disappeared too Pyro had no idea where her brother was. It worried her and her friends that there loved ones were gone but they knew that Klinkwick had them, the daughter of Clockwerk, and they would start there hunt for them as soon as they had the intel.

"Hey the guys are home and you won't believe what they did," Misty said.

*In the basement*

The hummer sat next to the under ground cannal a bunch of metal rods smashed and bent to pieces in it's general area "How did you do this?" Jinx asked.

"They only thing ceperating us and the surface were a few metal rods that sectioned off the areas so I took my torch and got rid of them. Trix and Jean got board so Trix took out a sledge hammer and Jean got out some explosives. So help unload the grocerys," Pyro said heading upstairs.

"Wow I never thought I would see this," Jinx said grabbing as many bags as her arms could carry.

After the grocerys had been unloaded they had searched the house top to bottum and found nothing. "This sucks," Jinx said.

"Tell me about it all we found was these old oprea records. The Don was boreing," Pyro said.

_Day Three_

"It's done!" Jean exclaimed to her groggy friends.

"What it's like not even sunset," Misty said holding cup of hot chocolate.

"The search! We can find the bad guys," Jean said turning the screan to her friends who were all in pjs and eating there 'breakfast' as the sun went down.

"So where does it say we need to head?" Jinx asked.

"We'll that depends," Jean said.

"On what?" Trix asked as she and Pyro stumbled into the kitchen.

"How much do you like Marti Gras?"

**Alright this is the third chapter that I've rewritten and I have around five or six left to rewrite before the story is where I basicly left you guys... please tell me how I've done! P.S. if you want you can submit types of guards and love intrests for Pyro and Misty. I will like that very much :). Also the thing about the Don is my own personal perfernce in my opinion he is a boreing villian.**


End file.
